Animalistic Instincts
by TheMightyAslan
Summary: Post MR4. The flock must travel to Mexico to destroy a new threat but what if the whitecoats there want a new subject to test. A new subject from the flock. My first fic, be kind, R&R please. T rating for later chapter, may change to M Rewrite in progess
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was my first fanfic but I am giving it a total rewrite because I don't like how some of it is written and what not :) So I hope that you all like the new and improved Animalistic Instincts ^^**

_**Voice speaking  
**__Thoughts  
_**Angel speaking**

**Warnings: Language and Violence  
**

**Disclaimer for whole fic: I own nothing apart from the plot  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Max P.O.V

Urgh. Dogs. Who would have a stinking dog? No, wait; let me rephrase that, a stinking dog that has a pair of tiny chicken-like wings growing out of his back. Oh and he talks, but when I say talks I mean whine and moan. Akila is fine, just a normal dog that doesn't fly or talk or feel the need to ask stupid questions such as "Max, is there any way a dog can wear a bum bag?" Seriously? Why would anyone in their right mind want to know that?

Anyhow onto other matters, the flock and I are currently flying over Texas, following our natural GPS so we could 'save the world'. Again. The voice has yet to make another appearance so we still don't know what we are meant to do so I don't have a _plan _as of yet, luckily I've managed to keep this from Angel and the rest of the flock except Fang.

Fang.

Actually no.

Don't get me started on him. A whole load of stuff's been going on in my head at the moment involving him which I'm doing my best to ignore. I personally blame hormones.

**Why are you blaming hormones? And what are they Max?**

_Angel, sweetie, what have I said about listening to my thoughts? And I'll explain about hormones later ok?_

I swear that girl has no sense of privacy.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaax" I turned my head to look in Gazzy's direction, his blond hair has grown a bit and is a lot shaggier, I really need to get these guys a hair cut.

"What's up Gaz"

I really didn't need to ask that, I can guess what's coming. He sped up a bit so he was closer and whined.

"I'm hungry, can we stop somewhere please?"

Of course after he said this Iggy, Nudge and Angel all started whining and moaning. ARGH! I can't take it. Oh no, Angel and Nudge are now doing Bambi eyes. I'm screwed.

"Max there's a 7-11 down there" Thank. You. Fang.

"Ok guys start heading down to that clearing and we'll _walk _to the store"

I flew down, did a quick 360 and signalled for the rest to follow. Once everyone had landed we composed ourselves, as we looked _rather _windswept, and then headed into the store.

I handed everyone a basket once we got inside and everyone went their separate ways to get whatever they wanted to eat. Fang was carrying Total, much to my amusement, as they headed down an aisle to all of the sweets. I was stocking up on things which would keep for later as well as stuff for me so I had two baskets. After 10 minutes of grabbing anything that looked remotely editable, I saw that everyone's baskets were piled high with mainly sugary contents.

_Figures. _It's all they ever get whenever we stop; it is a good way of getting the calories our bodies need to fly though. After we purchased our food thanks to the Max Ride bank card, we went back to the clearing we landed in to eat and camp out.

Back at the clearing Iggy set about starting the fire as we set up camp and sorted the food, I kept seeing Fang out of the corner of my eye. Seems like them stupid hormones are acting up again. I just can't get that boy out of my head.

x.x.x.x.x

Once we had settled down to eat Nudge asked the inevitable question that I knew one of them would ask.

"How are we meant to save the world Max? Cause Itex was destroyed and we can't do anything that could stop global warming so what are we meant to do?"

I decided to answer before the nudge channel decided to fully kick in.

"Well I'm not entirely sure Nudge 'cause the voice hasn't told me anything."

"Oh…ok then"

I could hear Fang sniggering from across the fire but a well aimed stick shut him up. I have to say that my throwing skills are brilliant! Hit him right in the face.

x.x.x.x.x

It was later on, after the flock were asleep and I had taken first watch, that the voice decided to make its presence known.

_**Max, you have to go to Mexico**_

_Really? Why Mexico? Is it so that we can get some really tasty tequila?_

Sometimes I love my dry sense of humour.

_**No Max, you're not even old enough to drink. This is serious.**_

_When is it not with you?_

_**Some of the higher ups from Itex have created a new facility there; flyboys have already been put into production. You need to destroy it before they get too powerful.**_

_Fine we'll go to Mexico._

Well that's just great we now have to fly all the way to Mexico and we don't even get to try some tequila!

x.x.x.x.x

Max P.O.V

"What!" yep you guessed it, just told the flock what the voice told me. They've not taken it well. Angel, Nudge, Gaz and Ig are all making their thoughts known in a very loud and annoying way.

"MEXICO! Why!"

"But it's soooooo far away"

"Why couldn't they have an Itex in Miami where it's nice and warm with beaches? I bet it's gonna be in the middle of the desert somewhere"

And so on and so forth, Fang was just sat looking at me with a small smirk adorning his usually emotionless features. His hair has grown again and has that windswept shaggy look, its now falling just below his chin which emphasises his face. Whoa…where did that come from, bad Max, I can't help but notice that he does look hot though…ARGH! Where are these thought coming from. Damn hormones!

"Guys, there's no point in arguing over this so suck it up and live with it 'cause we are going to Mexico and that's the end of it! And it's not even that far away guys. Jeeze! You would think I just asked you to fly to Australia or something!"

"Ok Max, sorry for whining"

"Thanks Gazzy, right U and A guys we're heading to Mexico."

x.x.x.x.x

Nudge P.O.V

It was after we had been flying for about an hour that I first started to feel ill, I mean it wasn't anything really bad just like getting a bit of travel sickness if you've been reading in a car for too long or something. I was just starting to feel a bit nauseous, maybe it was all them sweets that I ate before, even though I've eaten more sugary foods in a sitting before. Maybe I should tell Max, I don't want to worry her though I'm sure it will go away.

x.x.x.x.x

Max P.O.V

We had been flying for a few hours when Angel let out a scream. I turned quickly, just in time to see Nudge drop like a stone towards the ground. Fang dived after her, the wind grasping at his clothes as he sped towards Nudge in a steep dive. My heart was in my throat as I watched them fall further and further away. Angel was sobbing hysterically as Iggy tried to comfort her, I could only watch, praying that he caught her.

_Come on Fang_

It was as if he heard me as he caught Nudge just 50ft from the ground. There was a collective sigh of relief from me and the flock as Fang slowly made his way back up to us. As soon as he was close enough I was at his side checking Nudges pulse and putting a hand to her forehead.

"Her pulse is normal but she's burning up, we need to land and get her fever down."

Fang just nodded and started flying lower looking for a safe spot to set down, the rest of us followed suit, it wasn't long before Gazzy spotted a cave that we had flown over before.

"Max, down there, it's a cave of some sort"

"Thanks Gaz, everyone start heading down"

x.x.x.x.x

It was dark by the time we got comfortable in the cave with Iggy setting up the fire and looking after Angel and Gazzy while Fang and I tried to bring Nudges fever down. Luckily there was a small stream next to the cave so we could easily soak some bits of a torn up shirt in it so we could drape it over Nudge's forehead. I was so scared, I just hope she makes it through the night.

**AN: Please Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I don't really like doing sappy stuff, but it's important for the story line. Romance isn't really the main theme of this fic but it is needed. If you have any ideas of how I can maybe word it better or anything then it would be much appreciated :) **

_**Voice speaking**_  
_Thoughts/Dreams_/_Flashbacks_  
**Angel speaking

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Fang P.O.V

Nudge mumbled and shifted as a cool breeze blew through the cave, I shivered, unfurling my wings a bit to just cover my shoulders and bare arms to protect against the chill. I had given my jacket to Max earlier while she slept as she was too stubborn to actually ask for help, even if it was just to borrow a jacket.

Max.

I don't even know where to start. I know I have feelings for her, but I don't want to say anything. If I say something wrong or Max doesn't return my feelings it would rip the flock apart. I don't want that to happen again, not after last time, it felt like my heart had been ripped out taking one of my wings with it.

My God, listen to me, I don't sound like myself anymore. It's all because of Max and what we, the flock, have been through. Bits of my armour I built when I was younger got chipped away; of course, I'm only like this with the flock. I'm still Mr-who-doesn't-show-emotion around anyone I don't trust. This is basically _everyone. _If Max feels like this as well she's hiding it well. On second thoughts she'll most likely be denying it and blaming it on something. More than likely hormones.

I pulled my wings closer around me as the breeze swept through the cave again. I checked Nudge's temperature with my hand and was relieved to feel that she had cooled a bit. The sooner we get to Max's mums house the better.

I was distracted from my observations as Iggy shifted as he woke up, "What time is it?"

"It's almost sunrise" I whispered so not to disturb the rest of the flock.

"How is she?" he asked as he stumbled his way over to my side next to Nudge.

"Her temperature has dropped but we should get to Dr M's as soon as we can, we shouldn't take any risks with flying for longer than we should." He nodded silently in agreement and started to rebuild the fire that had burnt itself out during the night.

It didn't take long for the rest of the flock to wake, or for Max to go into leader mode. As soon as we had eaten she was shouting orders left right and centre, I'm worried about her, she's getting too stressed.

Max P.O.V

The sun was just peaking over the horizon as we resumed our flight to my mum's. No matter how many times I say that it still feels a bit weird, weird…but nice. The cool air buffeted us as we constantly change directions so that we could fly more easily on thermals. I'm still worried about Nudge, her fever may have reduced a bit but I'm still wary, it could spike again at any moment, I know that both Iggy and Fang share my concerns. The sooner we get there the better.

_**(Sometime later)**_

I was now carrying Nudge to allow Fang some time to regain his energy; we had flown throughout most of the day, stopping only twice to eat and to rest for a bit. We were getting closer; we only have about 30 miles to cover. The wind felt so soothing as we glided over some warmer air, hopefully we will reach mum's before the night comes, it gets much colder in higher altitudes at night and we're not exactly wearing warm clothing.

**Max, are we almost there?**

_Yeah sweetie we are, just got a few more miles and then we can rest._

**Ok, just so you know Nudge is having a nightmare or something, I don't know what she's dreaming of but its not good.**

_Ok Angel, thanks for telling me._

I ended my conversation and tightened my hold on Nudge, just in case she became restless or moved during her nightmare. I hope it's not about the school, I don't really know how much Nudge remembers from the school before Jeb got us out, them whitecoats did something to her when she was younger, we never found out what though…

"Max!"

I turned to Gaz who had flew to my side, "What's wrong Gazzy?"

"She's gonna be alright isn't she?"

"Of coarse she is Gaz, we'll get her to mum's and she'll tell us what's wrong and make her better"

"But what if she's developing a new ability or something"

"I don't know Gaz, I really don't know, but whatever's going on she'll get better and the Nudge channel will be up a running in no time"

He nodded in agreement and glided back to fly next to Iggy, but our conversation left me wondering, what if Nudge is developing a new ability? When I was developing super speed I kept getting hot flushes and braking out in sweats, it could be happening to Nudge as well.

My train of thought was stopped short as I caught a glimpse of a familiar house in a clearing below.

"Guys!" I shouted back at them, "we're here"

The wind tugged at our wings as we dove into steep dived hurtling down towards the cabin below, Nudge could now finally get some proper medical attention.

x.x.x.x.x

_White walls surrounded the small child as she was dragged along the corridor, her cries went unnoticed by the man who was dragging her by her wrist. To him she was nothing more than a number, an animal, nothing even remotely close to a human. She and the other experiments could be used in anyway that was needed. Today is was her turn._

"_Lemme goo! Pwease!"_

_Her pleas went unanswered and fell upon deaf ears as she continued to get dragged down the endless hallway. _

_She screwed up her eyes and tried to block out the pain that came from the bruises that now encircled her wrist from where the whitecoat's grip was too tight. Silent tears streamed down her face as she fought to keep her sobs quiet. The mean lady in charge didn't like it when they were loud, little Nudge had learnt to be quiet the hard way during the times the Director had come to visit her. Of course, she didn't know who she was, just that she was in charge and she could hurt her. A lot. The whitecoat dragging her suddenly stopped in front of a large white door, from behind it she could hear raised voices, screaming and strange beeping. Suddenly the screaming and frantic beeping stopped and gave way to a low note that pierced the air. Nudge shivered, she had heard that note before, when the others had gone to sleep but had never woken up again. She was afraid, she wanted to stay awake, not be put to sleep. Her struggling intensified as the door slowly opened. The sight that met her was horrifying; it was an operating table with a young boy, not much older than her, strapped to it. She recognised his face but had never known his name._

_He was on his front and his back had been cut open to reveal his spinal column. The many instruments that must have been used were covered in his blood, the crimson liquid slowly dripping onto the pristine floor creating a puddle that reflected the bright lights. Nudge stared on in horror as the boy was then lifted and thrown into a large waste bin like an unwanted bit of scrap. His blood still covered the table and instruments as well as the puddle on the floor and flecks on the walls. The Director merely looked on with a cruel smirk on her face as the bin was then wheeled away, "He was such a failure, but at least we now know what we can't do during the procedure, now that we know these things I'm positive that the experiment on this thing will go according to plan" The whitecoats around her agreed with nods of their head and then proceeded to wash away the young boys blood from the instruments. _

_The whitecoat holding her suddenly jerked her forward and began to drag her towards the table. She shrieked and attempted to escape but due to her small size and weakness from small amounts of food and water she was easily dragged and lifted onto the table. The metallic smell of blood filled her nostrils as she was roughly shoved face first onto the table. She felt wetness on her cheek but her brain couldn't work out if it was the boy's blood or her own tears. It was probably a mix of both. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a whitecoat approach her with a syringe filled with a clear liquid, she struggled and tried to back away but the bindings wouldn't allow it. The Directors evil smirk was the last thing she saw before she felt the needle prick her skin and her vision faded into blackness._

x.x.x.x.x

Max P.O.V

Mum held open the door for me as I carried Nudge through to the backroom at her veterinary clinic. The artificial lights flickered into life as Fang hit the light switch next to the door. We had left the younger two with Iggy and Ella back at the house hoping that the older two would look after them instead of bringing them here which would bring back old memories. Nudge looked so small and vulnerable just lying there on the table.

"Will she be alright?"

I asked as mum put an I.V into Nudge's arm. I could see Fang tensing at the sight out of the corner or my eye. This was bringing out some old memories that we would both rather forget.

Fang P.O.V

I could see Max look at me out of the corner of her eye, I nodded to reassure her that I was ok, but under my mask I was reliving painful memories. They were back from when we were at the school.

_Flashback_

"_Get me that one"_

_A young boy with messy dark hair opened his eyes to stare defiantly at the she-devil who ran this hell. The Director stared at him with a cruel smirk as two whitecoats advanced towards his cage. He growled low in his throat as they got closer; one of them pulled a syringe out of his pocket, ready to inject the boy at an opportune moment. _

_The back of the small cage was tipped, causing the surprised boy to tumble to the floor. As soon as he was out of the cage the two whitecoats grabbed him and held him down as the other quickly injected him with the sedative. _

_He snarled as the needle was pulled free from his skin and the sedative began to take affect._

"_Where the hell is Nudge?"_

_The Director turned and smirked at the pathetic sight of the dark hair boy slumping in his captures arms. _

"_Oh don't worry about her" she sneered "She's perfectly fine, the procedure was a complete success, and they're actually bringing her back in now." _

_As these words the door behind her opened to reveal a small form on a hospital bed been wheeled by two whitecoats._

_She was so pale; it looked like she was dead. The only evidence to show she wasn't was the small movements of her chest as she breathed. An I.V was attached to her arm and as she was placed in her cage, Fang saw the neat row of stitches that ran up her back._

_The last thing he saw before he blanked out was the blood coating her hospital smock, staining the pure white with bright crimson. _

_End Flashback_

I shook my head as the memories faded; I never want to remember that again. They had taken Nudge and done something to her to supposedly make her stronger. Better. The Director however had said that it was a failure as Nudge showed no other abilities and was just as strong as the rest of us.

We never did find out what that bitch was trying to do.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Dr M injected some medicine into the I.V.

"This should bring her fever down and fight the infection" she explained as she threw the used syringe into a biohazard bin and cleaned her hands.

Max had moved over to Nudges side as her mum left the room to get something from another room, I walked up behind her and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

She visibly relax and turned to me, I was about to say something, but cut myself off as she wrapped her arms around me.

Max P.O.V

I could feel Fang tense as I wrapped my arms around him, but I didn't care, I just needed some comfort at the moment. God I'm so glad the rest of the Flock aren't here. I felt his arms around my waist as he returned the hug.

"Thank you Fang"

God what has gotten into me, I'm such a sap.

I raised my head and looked Fang in the eye, all I saw there was concern and something else. I'm not sure what it was.

_**That's called love Max.**_

Gah! The Voice is back, juuuuust great. I mentally rolled my eyes as Fang looked at me questionably.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you jumped"

"Oh, well, it's cause the voice is back"

"I see"

It took me a moment for what the voice said to register, as soon as it did however…

_Wait…did you just say… love?_

_**I congratulate you that only took you 2 minutes to figure out.**_

_Don't you start getting sarcastic with me._

_**Yes Max, I did say love. That is what you could see in Fang's eyes. **_

What? Fang loves…me.

My internal confusion was interrupted by my mum walking into the room; she took one look at us and said, "Do you guys want me to wait outside for a minute?"

We both looked at her frowning before we realised that we were still in each others arms. I stepped away from Fang and glared at mum as I felt a blush slowly form on my face. Fang just looked the same as normal, staring impassively at the wall. Damn him, why can't he blush as well, then I'm not the only embarrassed Avian-American in the room.

"We should head back now" explained mum as she took the now empty I.V out of Nudges arm. "The kiddies will be wondering what's taking so long."

I took a step forward to pick up Nudge, but Fang beat me to it and scooped her up into his arms. His eyes connected with mine for a brief second but I quickly looked away.

Does he really love me?

**AN: Review? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, hello A.I. it has been a long time. **

**Sorry for the major lack of activity but I am going to try and finish this bad boy, life and stuff got in the way but I'm coming up to the end of my first year at uni so I'm going to dust of the plot and whack out the rest of the chaps :) Also might need to reread the first 4 books haha  
**

**I hope those of you who started reading this many years ago come back to it now and enjoy the story**

_**Voice speaking**_  
_Thoughts/Dreams__/__Flashbacks_  
**Angel speaking**

**Warning: Some language and one use of the F word, sorry if it offends you**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Chapter 3

Max P.O.V

Over the next two weeks Nudge's health started and continued to improve. Although, even though her fever broke she did not regain consciousness. Angel had tried to read her mind so many times, but all she could hear were scrambled thoughts. I'm really worried about her.

Fang kept an almost constant watch over her; he's as worried as I am. The voice hasn't spoken up for a while, and to be honest, I really want it to; then it could maybe tell me what the hell is going on!

My internal rant was cut short as Gaz ran into the kitchen screaming "SHE'S AWAKE!"

It only took a second for those two words to register before I bolted up the stairs and in to Nudge's room. The sight I was met with was a disorientated, but awake, Nudge and a very relieved Fang.

"Max, why does my head hurt?"

I laughed as I sat down by her side, slinging my arm around her shoulders and filled her in on what had happened. She sat there looking gormless as she heard about how she had had a high fever and had been unconscious for more than two weeks. She laughed however when Gazzy, Iggy and Angel showed up and proceeded on telling her how Fang and I had practically been having heart attacks waiting for her to get well.

Urgh…the embarrassment…I actually blushed. Unlike Fang, who just sat there looking indifferent. I hate it when he does that…it just brings more attention to me.

"Ok guys, I'm going to go help mum with lunch and tell her you're up Nudge." I said as I got up and turned to leave the room.

"Woah woah woah…if you help Dr M with lunch, it will be ruined." Sniggered Iggy as he got to his feet, his clouded eyes turned in the direction of me. "I'll go help with, and finish, lunch while she comes up her to give 'wittle Nudgie' a check-up" He laughed as 'wittle Nudgie' chucked a pillow at him as he made a mad dash out the door.

I sat back down and proceeded to watch as Gazzy and Angel chatted and joked around with Nudge. It brought a smile to my face to see her awake; I glanced over at Fang and saw that his lips were turned as the corners. _I think that qualifies as a smile, _I thought to myself as I watched him lean back on the chair he was sat on. This was the most relaxed I had seen him in a while, it was nice, _no Max no, bad thoughts bad thoughts. _I heard Angel giggle, I shot her a look.

_Can you please refrain from listening in to my thoughts please sweetie?_

**Sure Max, but they're just so funny**

She giggled again as I huffed and looked out the window. However, my observation of a VERY interesting tree was cut short as mum entered the room holding her medical vets bag thing.

"Right, Gaz, Angel I think you two should go down stairs and help Iggy with the lunch." I said as they both got off the bed and made their way to the door.

Fang had stood and got some pillows to prop Nudge up a bit so that she was more comfortable. It was this movement that brought my attention to Nudge, she had become very still. Just sat there. Staring. I followed her gaze to mum and frowned, _why is she afraid of mum? _However, I then realised that it wasn't mum she was looking at, it was the syringe in her hand.

Nudge's P.O.V

I was still giggling as Angel and Gaz left the room, even though I was tired and had just been unconscious for like two weeks, they always brought a smile to my face. I focused on Dr M, she was currently rummaging around in her bag, probably searching for a stethoscope or some other medical device. I smiled at Fang as he pushed a pillow behind my back to make me more comfortable, he's like a dad to me, and Max is like my mum. I mean it's so obvious that they like each other, why don't they just come out and get it over and done with?

My gaze drifted back to Dr M, she seemed to have found what she was looking for but whatever it was, it was still hidden behind her bag. If it's a stethoscope then I hope that she warms it up before she comes near me with it, those things are always freezing.

My whole body froze as she lifted up a syringe, _Oh God, _I couldn't take my eyes off it. Memories flashed in my mind from the school. Memories from a long time ago, flashes of whitecoats and cages, the Director, a table. _Blood_, oh god, so much blood.

I screeched and pulled away towards the wall, I would _not_ let that whitecoat put that sedative in my veins; I would _not_ let them take me away to that lab room. I faintly heard Max shouting for Iggy as her and Fang grabbed my hands, but I was too far gone, too absorbed in the memory flying through my head. I felt something in my head, something had been let loose.

Max's P.O.V

A screech penetrated the air. I froze as my gaze snapped to the bed. The sight that met my eyes shook me to the very soul. Nudge had curled in on herself, forming her body into a ball to protect her from any threat. It took me a moment to realise that the threat … was us. I shouted for Iggy before turning and nodding to Fang.

I started to slowly make my way towards the bed, placing my feet carefully, trying not to spook the already petrified girl. I could sense Fang doing the same as he moved silently towards the other side of her.

I knew she couldn't see us, her eyes were glazed over and she was murmuring to herself. I looked at Fang, noticing the crease on his forehead that only showed when he was worried or very angry. We both gently took her hands, holding them loosely.

"Nudge, it's us. I promise nothing is going to hurt you while we are here. Please, come back, come on sweetie." I softly murmured. Her eyes were constantly flicking towards mum and the syringe in her hand. _That must have been what set her off, shit. I should've warned mum. _

"Nudge, come on, you don't need to think about that. They will NEVER hurt you again." Growled Fang from across that bed, I looked up and saw his eyes had darkened. _He never did forgive himself for what they did to her._

We had never told the younger two what had happened to Nudge before we had escaped the school, they never knew, and to an extent neither did Nudge. Sure she had the odd nightmare where she remembered flashes of what happened but she was never consciously aware of it.

However, now I'm not too sure.

Nudge's P.O.V

I could feel something, just in the back of my mind. It had been let loose from where it had kept dormant. I could still see that syringe in the whitecoat's hand, the clear liquid mocked me. I would not allow myself to be drugged and experimented on again. Something surged up inside of me; I couldn't hold on to it or pull it back before it exploded out of me.

x.x.x.x.x

The room was deathly quiet; the only sounds were rapid breathing from the panicking girl on the bed and the soft murmurings from the couple by her bed. Dr Martinez was stood near the back of the room still holding the syringe, keeping still as if the Nudge's gaze had frozen her in place. Iggy silently stood in the doorway, listening to what was happening.

x.x.x.x.x

Max's P.O.V

I jumped as I heard my mother scream from the back of the room, I turned to find her hanging, no pinned, against the wall with the syringe floating in front of her. The long needle was just millimetres from her neck, almost touching the skin.

Nudge had sat bolt upright, her eyes were fixated on the hovering syringe, concentrating. Her chest was heaving as if she had just flown a great distance and her eyes had enlarged in fright. Her pupils were fully dilated, but as I looked closer I could hardly tell the difference between her pupil and iris. The colour had darkened so much that it was almost black, showing no light. Just like an empty abyss. She was mumbling the words were barely audible, even with my enhanced hearing; all I got were a few words.

"Whitecoats…no…death…pain…whitecoats…not me…no…"

Suddenly, her eyes faded to their normal colour as her hands cradled her head. She keened in pain before collapsing backwards onto the bed. I checked her over, making sure that her eyes were back to normal and that she was still breathing.

Iggy was help mum up from where she had been dropped on the floor alongside the syringe. Fang was by my side looking at Nudge on the bed. Hang on, is that a smile?

"Why are you looking all proud?" I whispered to him as Iggy, supporting mum, came over.

He turned to me, still smiling, and said "I think 'Wittle Nudgie' has a new power."

x.x.x.x.x

"I can't believe it, I mean I suspected that she may get more abilities because of what happened at the school…but I didn't think that it would be as…powerful as that." I sighed as I slouched in my seat at the dining room table.

The smaller kids and Elle had gone to bed, and with Nudge still unconscious we had all moved downstairs.

"Well the whitecoats did want to make us 'stronger and more powerful'" came the venomous reply from Fang. He was staring with the table with disdain; I knew that he still thought that it was his fault that Nudge had to go through what she did.

You see, he was the one that the whitecoats were going to test the procedure on. However, The Director changed her mind, saying that he too old and too hard to control.

I reached over and grabbed his arm, "Hey" I said softly, "That wasn't your fault and it certainly wasn't your fault that they picked her instead of you. If it's anyone's fault it's the fucking Director's fault 'cause she's the ice hearted bitch who wanted to recombine more DNA into older 'experiments'"

I hadn't realised that I had raised my voice until both Iggy and Fang put theirs arms around my shoulders. I sighed and looked up into both of their faces.

"Sorry guys."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Max, I mean even I want to rip her spine out and beat her to death with it for what she did to Nudge."

Me and Fang both stared at Iggy as if he had grown a second head.

"Where the hell did that come from dude?" laughed Fang.

Iggy just shrugged before giving me a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"Well, you two aren't the only ones who get pissed off and over protective in this flock. I also want to rip apart anyone who hurts our family."

Mum was just sat silently watching our little exchange, I think she was still in shock from what happened before or something because she hadn't really said anything since the incident. I didn't know what she was thinking, or if she had even taken in what we had been saying.

I sighed and turned in Fangs arms so I could rest my head on his chest, I know I hate been weak but all this with Nudge and old memories had really worn me out.

"Telekinesis"

I raised my head to look at mum, "What?"

"I think that's what Nudge's new power is." At our blank looks she continued with her explanation. "It's where you can move things just using your mind, I think it might be what Nudge now has. The memory flashback that she had must have caused her emotions to go into turmoil which in turn helped to unlock this power."

Dr Martinez P.O.V

The room was silent. They were just sat there staring at me; I'm not sure if they believed me to be honest until I saw Fang and Iggy nodding their heads.

"It does make sense, I mean how else would she have been able to pick you up off the floor and hold a syringe to your neck without moving." Said Fang as he moved his arm from around Max's shoulders and stood up.

"So Nudge can now move things with her mind, this is going to be interesting."

I looked at my daughter; she had a small smile on her face. I could tell that she was proud of her little flock.

"Right guys, I'm gonna go to bed, this has all tired me out." Said Iggy before he walked up to Max and Fang and stacked fists, once they had finished he started towards the stairs. That boy still amazes me. He can find his way around this house without anyone helping him and he hasn't been here very long.

"Well I'm going to bed as well, I'll just check on Nudge before I turn in. Don't worry," I said as Max shot me a worried look, "There won't be a syringe in sight."

x.x.x.x.x

Max P.O.V

There was no way I could get to sleep now. I was too hyped up, my brain going over everything that had just been said. Telekinesis. Hmm, seeing Nudge learn how to control her new powers will be very interesting.

I sighed as I moved towards the back door; maybe a night flight would help to burn off some stress.

"Do you want some company?"

I looked round to see Fang leaning against the wall. He looked exhausted but, like me, I think his mind was still too active to rest. A small smile touched my lips as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah, I really would." I said as I walk through the door into the back yard.

I heard his soft footfalls behind me as he followed, making sure to lock the door. I looked up at his face as he stopped beside me.

"Thanks, for before."

He just looked at me with, I don't know, _something _in his eyes.

"It's ok, sometimes everyone just needs to let out some stress." He chuckled a bit before saying, "Even you 'Mother Max'."

I gaped at him as he took a running start and took off into the night sky, _Oh he is going to get it! _I took off after him, using some of my super speed to catch up and smack him on the head.

"Well if I'm the Mum. Then you're gonna be the cranky Uncle."

I banked hard to the left, cackling as I got a glimpse of his mortified face. Soon a name calling and tag game developed. It was so much fun to just let everything go and just…fly and have fun. Not having to worry, just letting it all go.

x.x.x.x.x

I grinned manically as I perched on a tree branch and leaned against the trunk. I could see Fang speeding towards me, dodging the trees and the occasional low lying branch. He was so graceful, must be from when he spent that time with the hawks, so long ago.

I sighed, _no Max, don't bother going there, he probably doesn't feel the same and you don't want to split up the flock._

_**What if he does feel the same way and you do nothing about it?**_

_**And then what if something happens?**_

_**Take this chance Max; some good may come out of it.**_

_Yes, thank you Voice! Did I ask for your opinion? NO! I don't believe I did!_

Although, as much as I hate to admit it, The Voice may be onto something. As I watched him draw closer, I knew that I should at least broach the subject. If he didn't feel the same then I could settle with been his friend, I don't want to lose him after all and this might just be a stupid crush.

_Yeah right._

I took a deep breath as he glided down and gracefully landed on the branch. My enhanced senses allowed me to pick up his unique musky scent and hear the slight groans of the branch from the extra weight. A shiver ran down my spine in anticipation for what I was about to do. The moon highlighted his features, his eyes glinted in the light as he regarded me with a smirk on his face.

"Well, somehow I think you are now 'It'." He chuckled as he stepped closer.

I smiled and leaned back against the trunk, looking down at the branch we were standing on. "Fang," I said softly "I need to tell you something."

He stopped his advancement and gave me a quizzical look.

"I…well…you know that we are really close and you know that I care about you?"

He nodded, eyes widening slightly in confusion. "What is it Max?"

"What if…what…" I stuttered, not able to look at him I turned and looked out over the tree tops.

"What if…I…cared about you…in more than a sisterly way?"

Silence.

_Shit, now you've done it Max!_

"I…mean…I…I really care…" I turned and looked him in the eye "…about you."

Fang P.O.V

I stared wide eyed at her. _Did she just say what I think she said?_

For god sake Fang say something!

"Max…"

I couldn't say anything. Inside I was so ecstatic, but I think I was still in shock.

She closed her eyes and turned away, all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and tell her I felt the same.

"Max I…" I tried to tell her but she cut me off.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." _What! _"Just ignore what I just said." _But! _"Just…forget it"  
She jumped off the branch, spreading her wings to catch an updraft, before soaring away.

"NO!" I shouted as I jumped after her.

I pumped my wings as hard as I could to catch up with her, "Max, MAX! Just wait a second!"

I grabbed hold of her shoulder as I flew near her, hovering just above her body."Max, please listen, you didn't get to hear my answer."

Max P.O.V

I tilted my head to the side, not letting him see my eyes which I'm positive have started to water. _Why won't he just go away? I've just made a fool out of myself. What else does he want?_

I could feel the heat radiating from his body, creating a warm blanket all along my back, wings and legs. His hand had a tight grip on my shoulder, _probably doesn't want me speeding off. _I thought to myself.

"Max…I also feel that way…about you"

_Ho-ly shit_

I did not see that coming.

"What?" I said softly, my heart was pumping furiously in my chest.

P_lease, please, please be telling the truth._

I felt him move closer until he was practically lying on my back, our wings moving in synch.

"I said," He whispered in my ear "I feel the same about you."

I gasped and broke into a huge grin. _Well what do you know, the Voice was right._

I dived towards a clearing, hoping he was fallowing me. Snapping my wings open so I could land on the hard ground, stumbling a little in my haste. I spun round to face him as he landed in front of me. His eyes dark as he surveyed me, before slowly walked over.

My legs trembled in anticipation, my heart thumping so hard in my chest. I hesitantly gripped his shoulders as he grasped my hips.

I closed my eyes as his forehead touched mine. Our breath mingled with the close proximity. He closed his eyes and moved slowly forward, my eyes also fell closed as I felt his lips on mine; we tentatively kissed, gently moving lips against each other.

_Oh. _

_My. _

_God._

_I'm kissing Fang._

_Well this is certainly something I didn't think was going to happen today._

Fang P.O.V

Inside my head I was jumping for joy, finally, I'd come clean about my feelings for Max.

Just the feel of her lips against mine was pure bliss, I slowly opened my mouth.

The kiss was so much better than I had imagined it could be, her lips were so soft and smooth, I just got lost in her.

It seemed to go on forever before we broke apart to breathe in some much needed oxygen. I smirked at her flushed face, I could feel her breath on my chin.

I leaned back in but then pulled back.

"Fang, what's …."

"Shhhhh!" I hissed

I strained my ears, hoping to catch the sound I thought I had heard.

There.

A soft humming filled my ears. I turned to Max, "I think we should get out of here." She nodded in agreement as we untangled ourselves from each other's arms and spread out our wings to take off.

As we rose above the tree line, a shot sounded out.

I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder as the bullet hit, the force and stinging pain caused me to momentarily forget to flap. I struggled to bring myself back up as I dropped in altitude.  
I heard Max's shout of surprise and fear, looking up I saw that we were surrounded by Flyboys.

Max's P.O.V

My heart constricted in fear as I saw blood leaking out of the bullet wound in Fang's shoulder, that fear changed to anger as I wheeled around to face the mass of Flyboys in front of me, many of them had guns and two of them had a large net.

Crap.

"Fang!" I shouted glancing down to where he was slowly regaining altitude, "I think it would be better if we got out of here."

The 'lead' Flyboy moved forward, and to my surprise, spoke.  
"You will not be going anywhere; the male has an appointment with The Director."

* * *

**AN: And we leave it there, hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to do.**


End file.
